Manufacturers of electronic devices must often create multiple versions of the device so that the device is legally compliant in different countries or regions. In Japan, for example, privacy laws require that all electronic devices equipped with a camera must be configured to output an audible shutter sound when a picture is taken using the camera. However, users of the device in other countries, which do not require the audible shutter sound, may not want the audible shutter sound enabled. As such, in order to manufacture a device with a camera that will be sold in Japan and other countries, such as the United States, at least two versions of the device must be manufactured, one in which the audible shutter sound is enabled, and one in which the audible shutter sound is disabled. As a result, manufacturers must maintain different stations and machinery in order to make different versions of devices which are shipped to different countries.